Epilogue
by crystal.elements
Summary: This has to be a dream. Because it’s so unbelievably surreal. Because after a hundred years, the war is finally over...and he’s alive. Kataang.
1. Dreaming

_Holy crap, guys. HOLY. CRAP. The finale? Did you SEE the finale?!_

_EPICNESS. PURE, UNBELIEVABLE EPICNESS._

_I can't even describe how magnificent Sozin's Comet was. The plot, the action, the animation, the music…and of course, the awesomeness that is Kataang. The EPIC KISS. The final scene in Ba Sing Se was probably THE best non-action part of the series EVER..._

_-cough- Anyway. That final scene was my sole motivation for this oneshot…or maybe threeshot, depending on how well it goes. So enjoy! _

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Dreaming_

* * *

It feels like a dream.

It _must_ be a dream, Katara muses silently to herself, as Zuko offers her a platter of tea cups with a small smile. Because _this – _relaxing in Iroh's reopened tea shop, together as a group, without any more running, or fighting, or _war_…

This is _normal_. And she can't seem to recall the last time any such normality had taken place in her life.

"Zuko, stop moving!"

Katara pauses with the steaming cup of tea in hand and shoots a questioning glance at her brother, who's currently frowning at the firebender standing next to her. "I'm _trying_ to capture the moment!"

Sokka holds his glare for another second or so before turning his attention back to the parchment in front of him. "I wanted to do a painting," he says wistfully, paintbrush sliding across the paper, "So we always remember the good times together."

Katara smiles and places her tea cup on the pai sho table before walking over to her brother. "That's very thoughtful of you, Sokka."

But then she catches sight of his "painting", and her eyebrow quirks in annoyance.

"_Wait_." Her eyes narrow and she leans over the table, pointing at the crude depiction of herself. "Why did you give me Momo's ears?!"

Sokka gives her a look, as if it were obvious. "Those are your hair loopies!"

She rolls her eyes, not amused, as the others gather around to inspect Sokka's work of art. It only takes a moment before their expressions mirror Katara's.

"At least you don't look like a _boarcupine!_ My hair's _not_ that spiky!"

"I look like a _man!_"

"And _why_ did you paint me _firebending?_"

"I thought it looked more exciting that way," Sokka offers with a shrug.

Katara can't help but grin; her brother's lack of painting skills is still the same as ever.

A sudden movement in the corner of her eye catches her attention, and Katara turns from the group just in time to see a certain airbender leaving through the entryway, stopping for only a moment to pet Appa. Her eyes soften.

Yes…this has to be a dream. Because it's so unbelievably _surreal_. Because after a hundred years, the war is finally over, and he's _alive_.

She had very nearly tackled him into the ground the moment he had set foot in the Fire Nation Palace after the battle, sobbing so hard with happiness and relief that his shoulder had gotten drenched with her tears. And he had held onto her, comforting her, telling her that everything was alright; that Ozai had been defeated, and that it was finally over.

But she had barely heard his words. He was here. He was _alive_. And, although she would never admit it to anyone, she'd had a flash of doubt.

And that made her absolutely terrified.

She and Zuko had both seen the sky light up in a blinding mix of orange and blue. Even Azula, who had been screaming in anguish behind them, had quieted for a moment to stare wide-eyed at the clashing colors. Then the earth had started shaking, and the orange spread, overwhelming the blue until it was just a tiny beam of light in the sky; Azula started laughing manically, her eyes wild with triumph.

It was in that horrifying moment, even for just a fraction of a second, that Katara had sensed it.

And she saw her future shatter right in front of her eyes.

"_AANG!!"_

Katara quickly shakes the memory away and hurries towards the entryway after him, vaguely aware of the others laughing at the joke Toph cracks and Sokka's distinct whine that follows it. It sounds just how it should be – so normal, and so…_right._

She finds him standing just beyond the fountain, staring out at the city, and Katara can't help but smile.

He's grown up so much.

A year ago, he'd been the boy running from a destiny he couldn't escape, the sole survivor of an entire slaughtered race. He was so naïve back then…just a twelve-year-old kid with the weight of the world forced on his shoulders.

And now…

She comes up beside him, and he slowly turns to look at her, a soft smile on his lips.

Now, he's the Avatar. The hero. He's been through so much – they all have – and now, he's going to change the world. He's practically a man.

And yet, he's so much more than that.

Without a word, she places her hand on his shoulder and pulls him into a tight embrace.

He's her teammate, her companion. He's her best friend. He's been there for her just as much as she's been for him, and together, they've managed to make it this far. Because of him, she's never been happier in her life.

The warmth is still there even as they pull apart and look out towards the horizon. And when she turns to him again, it's radiating from his eyes as well.

He loves her. She can see it; it's always been there, since the moment she found him in the iceberg, when he first opened his eyes.

He loves her so, so much. And he's been waiting for so long.

Too long.

She's not confused anymore, and she realizes that she never had been. She knows, without a doubt, that she loves him too.

And as she leans in and captures his lips with hers, she wonders for a moment if this is real. It's almost too good to be true. It has to be a dream…and yet, it's everything and more. It's absolutely perfect. It's so _right_.

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close, and Katara finally comes to the conclusion that maybe it's not a dream after all.

Of course, after this, she can probably live without dreaming for the rest of her life.

* * *

_Haha, over-romantic much? I have DEFINITELY watched the final scene one (or ten) too many times. xD _

_Anyways, comment and critique! I'm thinking of making another chapter in Aang's perspective, then maybe have a final short chapter telling the events after the kiss or something. Let me know what you think!_


	2. Selfish

_First of all…thank you for the AMAZING feedback! I was blown away by the response to this story. I love you guys. _

_Second…HUGE apologies for the lateness of this. There are a bunch of reasons, but the main ones are centered around: 1) my computer catching a virus and having to completely reboot, 2) having major writer's block for Aang's perspective and the plot surrounding it, and 3) spazzing about Avatar in terms of writing fanfiction, drawing fanart, and wanting to make fanvideos…all at once. Overload right there. The finale will do that to you, folks. I'm sure I'm not the only one on cloud nine._

_So, without further ado, here's chapter two. (Hey, it rhymes!)_

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Selfish_

* * *

It's finally over.

Well, not _entirely_ over, Aang reminds himself idly, a grin playing on his lips as he pulls his airball just out of Momo's reach. The soothing melody of the Tsungi Horn pauses for a moment, and he glances over his shoulder just in time to catch the warm smile on Zuko's face as he places a tea cup in front of his uncle.

Yes…this is what they had been fighting for. This is what the world had been _waiting_ for.

He hasn't felt a sense of peace like this in over a hundred years. Quite literally.

It had been incredibly hard, adjusting to the newfound knowledge of being the Avatar. It had even been harder waking up in the heart of the South Pole a century later, only to find himself in the middle of a war that apparently only he, the Avatar, could stop.

But it had been almost unbearable when he'd gone home and realized that _everything_ – his family, his culture, his entire _race – _was gone.

At twelve years old, he had not only been the world's last hope, but the world's last airbender.

The airball breaks apart and Aang blinks, noticing for the first time that Momo is no longer crouched in front of him. His eyes settle on the table where the lemur is now sitting, scolding a disgruntled Sokka as the others stare on with amused expressions.

"Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo?"

His eyes soften. He can't even begin to imagine how any of this would have been possible without the people in this room; in fact, it wouldn't have been possible at all._ This_ is his new family, no matter how mismatched and unlikely it may seem.

Aang quietly stands up and makes his way towards the entrance of the Jasmine Dragon, a smile etched on his face at the irony of it all. It's definitely the most unlikely family anyone has ever seen: a banished Fire Nation prince – now Firelord – and his war general, tea-loving uncle; the world's most powerful (albeit blind) earthbender; a (slightly crazy) Southern Water Tribe Warrior and his Kyoshi Warrior girlfriend…and, of course…

Katara. He can't even describe how much she means to him. She's his best friend, she's family, and yet she's so much more than that…

He absently scratches Appa's nose before walking down the steps towards the fountain.

It hadn't made any sense when the Avatar State retriggered. Even now, after all the time he's had to think about it, he still doesn't understand how it happened. Guru Pathik had once told him that he needed to let go of worldly attachments in order to release the final chakra, and yet Avatar Yangchen had said it was impossible for the Avatar to detach himself from the world.

_In the era before the Avatar, _

_We bent not the elements, _

_But the energy within ourselves._

With energybending, though, none of that had really mattered. The usual blue-white glow from the Avatar State had instead erupted from his eyes and mouth and engulfed his entire body, the pure essence of his spirit painting the sky a brilliant blue.

_To bend another's energy, _

_Your own spirit must be unbendable,_

_Or you will be corrupted and destroyed._

He had felt Ozai's spirit slowly seep into his own, running up the length of his arms and threatening to consume him completely. He had fought against it, his mind screaming at him to force the evil out of his body before it killed him, _destroyed_ him…

But no matter how hard he had tried, he couldn't stop it.

It tore through him like a thousand knives, the last of his spirit fading away until it was a just tiny sliver of light.

He was going to die.

And then…

"_AANG!!"_

The memory fades, and the smile is still on his face.

It had probably just been a figment of his imagination, hearing her voice; after all, she had been back at the Fire Nation Palace with Zuko at the time.

Despite everything, he knows one thing for certain: It's always been because of her.

The sound of footsteps comes from behind, and suddenly she's standing right there beside him, a radiant smile on her lips and a blush coloring her cheeks. He turns to look at her, eyes never leaving her face.

She's everything. She's always been everything to him, since the moment he'd met her. Because of her, he's alive. Because of her, he's the Avatar.

As she pulls him into a hug, it finally hits him. Mastering the Avatar State had never been about letting her go; worldly attachments are simply just acts of selfishness.

The slowly pull apart and gaze out at the horizon, and he nearly shakes his head in disbelief at the realization.

He loves her so much. Back then, he'd been selfish; he'd refused to give her up.

But his duty is to the world...to_ her._ It was never about giving herup at all.

All he really had to do was give up _himself._

And he already has.

She turns to him again, and he can tell instantly that she's no longer confused. The look in her eyes tells him everything.

Without hesitation, she leans in and places a soft, warm kiss on his lips. Then her hands reach up to his face, and he knows he's lost.

After a hundred years, it's finally over…

Not _entirely_ over, Aang reminds himself distractedly, sliding his arms around her waist and tugging her closer. There's still a long way to go before the world is at peace again.

Sometimes, though, even the Avatar has his selfish moments.

* * *

_It's 5:00 in the morning, and I seriously need to get to sleep. God, this was INCREDIBLY difficult. You will NOT believe how long it took me to word that whole "selfish" concept…I'm not even sure the whole "Avatar State" thing made sense! And gah, my Aang perspective is iffy…_

_Anyways, feedback would be great! I dunno whether I should just leave this as is, or do a final chapter or something…_

_Thanks again!_


End file.
